His Sunshine
by HobbitEzzie3791
Summary: Ever since he set foot in Tartarus, a voice has been haunting Nico di Angelo's dreams. When the possibility that the voice might belong to a real girl arises, Nico will stop at nothing to find and help the one who had given him comfort and courage when he needed it most. Along the way, he will learn just how much his dark soul needs a ray of sunshine to call his own.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: First- This is a Nico x OC. No Solangelo. Don't like, don't read. I won't be offended if you know you won't like it and leave. I do the same thing when a story is for a pairing I don't care for. However, please, please, PLEASE no flames! Constructive criticism, as in correcting grammar, typos, awkwardly written parts, is welcome. I have already had to deal with one reviewer who only commented on this to call me evil because they did not like that this was not "slash", boy x boy, or whatever gay fics are called. (I seriously think I've seen five different names for it, and I don't know which to use.) My response to said comment is posted as chapter four since they were reviewing as a guest. Second- There will be mention of sexual abuse in this story. Nothing will be explicitly described, but I felt like I sure still you guys aware upfront.**_

 _ **Hope you guys, especially my fellow demigods, enjoy! Leave your thoughts in the review box below. :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter I**

The day after Gaea's defeat, Nico and Reyna were were walking through the Roman camp. They strode with quick, determined strides, Nico only slightly struggling to keep up. (He had shadow-traveled a 40 foot tall statue, a kung-fu obsessed satyr, a Roman praetor, and himself half-way around the world, only to have to take part in a fierce battle, resulting in him almost completely fading. He deserved a little slack after all that.)

They stopped in front of a large tent, more than enough for two people. The praetors' tent. Nico could see Reyna steeling herself to go in. The last person who occupied this tent nearly brought about a war with the Greek and the Roman denigods. Sure, Gaea was pulling strings, as it were to ensure it happened, but everyone knew Octavian would have been baying for Greek blood just as strongly if a certain "Queen Potty Sludge" (Leo's words, not theirs) had not interfered.

"You want me to wait here or...?" Nico intentionally left the question open for her to decide what she wanted him to do. They had grown close during their time running across Europe and the Atlantic to get the Athena Parthanos back to Camp Half-blood.

"Please, stay here," she answered firmly. Her watch my back went unspoken, but Nico nodded in understanding. This was the tent of a crazed auger who had made some...less than exemplary allies. Who knew what they would find in there? Certainly, neither of them had expected to find what the did. Or rather who...

Nico held back one of the flaps for Reyna, and just as she entered a sob was heard from the far corner of the tent.

Reyna rushed to where a large collapsible table stood, covered in papers, maps and a battery-operated lantern. She drew her sword and turned on the laturn simultaneously. Nico, hearing her sword leave its sheath, dashed in, his own sword at the ready.

Reyna picked up the lantern, and its light fell on a girl, around Nico's age, cowering in the corner, her wrist tied to the tentpole. Nico blushed faintly when he realized all she had on was a bedsheet wrapped around her body.

 _"Please, don't hurt me,"_ she said tremulously in Latin. _"You can tell Octavian I've been good and quiet. I swear it!"_

"Octav...Nico, please wait outside," Reyna answered. Nico complied. Just when he was beginning to wander about what was going on, Reyna came out, supporting the girl, who was wrapped up firmly in both the sheet and Reyna's cloak, because it seemed to painful for the girl to walk.

"I think we ought to get her to Will," Nico said.

"Will?" Reyna raised an eyebrow.

"He's the best healer I know," Nico shrugged. "Plus, I'm sure at one of his sisters can help him. I know some girls are funny about guy doctors."

The girl, who had been loking rather panicky, relaxed slightly at his mention of female healers. When he tried to help support her other side, she violently flinched away.

"I'm sorry...I...I-I just..."

"It's okay," Reynan soothed. "Nico's not a touchy-feely person either." Nico responded with glare. "Hey, I figuired I had a fifty-fifty shot of you reciprocating or shoving me away when I hugged you last night," she defended. Nico shrugged. She was probably right; there was not too many people he endured hugs from.

It took forever to make it back to Camp Half-Blood. The girl kept looking all around furtively.

"Who are you looking for?" Nico finally asked.

She looked up at him fearfully. "Octavian. He...He made me swear not to leave the tent."

He stopped her in her tracks. "On the Styx?"

"The what?"

"Nevermind; nothing to worry about then."

"But...But Oct-"

"Octavian is dead," Reyna answered succinctly.

Her eyes went wide. "...He...Octavian..."

"-is not coming back," Nico said. "You don't have worry about him hurting you anymore. He is the one who hurt you, isn't he?"

She could not meet his eyes. She bowed her head and nodded.

"Nico! Reyna!" Jason waved at them as the entered the cabins area. "Hey, g- Who's that with you? Is she okay?" He jogged over to meet them, the girl shrinking back as he approached.

"It's alright; this is Jason Grace," Reyna soothed. "We can trust him."

Jason's brow scrunched up in concern as he stopped in front of them. His swiftly took in her bruised face, hunched shoulders, and dull, painfilled eyes. "You okay?"he asked softly. He knew it was a dumb question, but you could gauge a person by their response. She glanced up at him, began to nod, but then closed her eyes and shook her head. Okay, most demigods at least _say_ they are okay. _She must be pretty bad off_ , he thought. "Look, we'll get you over to the Apollo cabin, and they'll do their best to fix you up, alright?" He spoke low and soothingly, hoping to calm her down. She almost looked ready to bolt.

They walked across the green to the white and gold Apollo cabin, and ushered the girl inside.

"Well, well," said a warm voice "Long time, no see, Nico." Will Solace was leaning on the doorway between the main cabin and the infirmary. "Where have you been? Thought I couldn't stand to see a friendly face?"

"What... _my_ face?" Nico looked confused. Most people did not put "friendly face" and his together.

"Yes, yours. Besides, I told you, no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor's orders. And you owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmery. Starting _now._ "

"Um...okay..."

"Sorry to break up whatever bro-thing you guys have going, but we've got another patient for you, Doc," Reyna said, getting Will's attention. He quickly crossed the room to them.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"We're not sure," Nico replied.

"Okay," Will nodded, using his best, soothing doctor's voice. He could sense the girl's discomfort in being there. He motioned toward the open infirmary door. "Why don't you come in, start taking off some of your wraps-"

"She can't," Reyna quickly interjected as the girl tensed. Reyna shot Will a meanful look, which he seemed to understand because his eyes grew round.

"Oh...okay. We'll get you in a private exam room, and I'll have Melody come check you out, Miss..."

"Calliope," she mumbled.

Will smiled encouragingly. "Nice to meet you, Calliope. I'm Will Solace." She smiled a little in return. It was really hard to not like the son of Apollo.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Reyna asked in gentle voice that none of the boys had ever heard her use.

Calliope nodded. "Yes, please."

"Okay," Reyna replied. "Jason, why don't you ask Piper for some clothes for Calliope?"

"Doesn't she-"

Nico shook his head. "Man, when it comes to girls, just do what they say. Trust me; I grew up in a house of only girls."

Jason shrugged. "Okay. See you guys later," nodded to Will and Nico and left.

In the infirmery, Will point at an empty bed. "Nico. There. Now."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay! Sheesh! Bossy much?"

Will just grinned. "Doctor's orders, buddy."

"I hate you, Solace," the son of Hades grumbled, half-heartedly glaring as he began shedding his aviator jacket, boots and sword.

"Back at ya, di Angelo."

"Is...Is he your best friend?" Calliope hesitantly asked.

"I've only really known him a couple of days, but, yeah, we're on our way," Will nodded. "If only he'd stop being so dense as to think nobody wants to be around him."

"He seems...nice enough," Calliope answered softly "but then, Octavian kinda seemed nice at first too..."

Will froze. "Wait...this..." He motioned at Calliope's bruises. " _This_ has to do with Octavian?" Reyna nodded solemnly. Will clenched his jaw for moment, then quickly opened the examination room door. "Make yourselves comfortable, ladies. I'll be right back with Melody."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Calliope and Reyna sat side by side on the exam table.

"So...who's your godly parent?" Reyna asked to break the silence.

"Do I have one?" Caliliope asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, if you joined the Legion, you must at least be a legacy of a god or goddess."

"I don't think I officially joined the legion," Calliope answered. "Octavian found me on the way here when I was being chased by a lady with fire hair. They said I couldn't join yet because Lupa hadn't brought me in."

"I see," Reyna nodded. "Well, you do have to face the trials of Lupa before you can join. Then, you have to go through the _probatio_ period. When you have completed a worthy deed, you can fully join the Legion. You receive the mark of your devine parent and a stripe for your first year of service."

"Wow," Calliope said lowly. "I _have_ to go through all that just to find out if I have a divine parent or not?"

"Trust me, if your were chased by an _empousa_ , you have at least a little Olympian blood in you."

·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·

Melody turned to be alot like her brother, Will. She spoke in a soothing gentle tone and had a very friendly, easy-going attitude. Her blonde hair was piled up in a messy bun on the top of her head, and had a nice tan. She wore light pink scrubbs and white tennis shoes.

Melody was very gentle with Calliope but was silently fuming over the bruising, cuts and angry red welts littering the younger girl's body. Reyna clenched her fists, muttering how she would have killed Octavian herself if he was not already dead. After Melody treated Calliope with nectar and a little ambrosia, she gave her a set of white scrubs to wear. She and Reyna left so she could change.

Calliope cautiously came out, to find Reyna waiting for her. "Follow me; they have bed all ready for you."

"A bed?"

Reyna nodded. "They want to keep you close so they can monitor your healing. Besides, since you are unclaimed as of yet, they would put you in the Mercu-I mean-Hermes cabin. It's very crowded in there. You'd never get any rest." Calliope nodded in understanding and followed Reyna to the general ward. The older girl led her to the bed across from Nico's, and Calliope climbed in. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Reyna told her. "You've been through alot lately."

Calliope nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off almost immediately.

·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·

Jason knocked on the door the Barbie house Aphrodite cabin, praying Piper there. Somebody must have been listening, because it was Piper who opened the door.

"Hey, Piper. Reyna told me to come ask you about clothes."

Piper gave him a look that said she was wondering if his had lost his marbles. "Clothes? What's wrong with what you're wearing?" she asked. "Why does Reyna care about what you have on?

"Not for me!" Jason shook his head vigorously. "For a girl she found hurt in Octavian's tent."

"Octavian's...Is she okay?" Piper asked with concern.

Jason shrugged. "She was walking, but she looked pretty beat up."

"And I'm guessing whatever she was wearing wasn't worth saving."

Jason grimaced. "Something like that."

Piper opened the door wider. "Come in, then. Better brace yourself, though."

Jason stepped in and was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of pink in the room. Piper walked over to a small closet at the back of the cabin. When she opened it, he saw it was full of random clothes. "Okay, so what size would you say she is?" She asked, rummaging through the clothes.

"Um...tiny?"

"Ooo, who are picking out clothes for?" A blonde girl named Lacy asked.

"Girl Reyna found at the Roman camp."

With a huge grin, Lacy bounced off her bunk and joined Piper at the closet. "How tall is she? How about her waist size?

"Uh,...kinda small, I guess. I'd say she's an inch or so shorter than Hazel."

"What's her complexion?"

"Well, she looked sort of pale, but she's hurt so it's kind of hard to say."

"Eye and hair color?" Lacy continued to grill him, pulling out different items to look at them.

"I don't know and light. What it got to do with finding clothes for her?" As soon as he said it, Jason had a feeling that was not a question he should have asked a budding daughter of Aphrodite. Lacy opened her mouth to respond, Piper quickly cut her off.

"Clothes do look better on you if they complement your color and body type. However, since we don't know what this person likes, let's stick to the basics." Piper pulled out a couple of pairs of jeans the looked about Hazel's size and a four tee-shirts to go with them. She dug around in the bottom and found a small, slightly used purple backpack into which she stuffed the clothes, a pair of sneakers, and a few pairs of socks and underwear. "Here, you go. That should hold her over until she can get her own stuff back."

He took the bag from her, and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Pipes; you're the best."

* * *

 _ **Leave your thoughts in the box below! Which are you liking better: my Leo story or this one?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Jason, who had already delivered the backpack of clothes to the Apollo, and Percy were dueling with their swords. Frank, Leo, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna were watching, cheering the boys on. It was a bobbing, weaving dance of strikes and parries, feints and thrusts. Greek versus Roman.

Just as Jason managed to block yet another of Percy's attacks, Chiron galloped up. "Well, defended, Jason," he said.

"Thanks," the blonde grinned.

"I'd like to convene a camp counselors' meeting," Chiron announced.

"Is this about Calliope?" Reyna asked.

The Centaur nodded gravely. "I would like you praetors there as well. Miss Levesque, you may stand in for your brother. I understand Will has him on bed rest for the next few days."

"We will be there," Reyna answered.

Annabeth and Piper hopped off the arena seats. "We'll spread the word, Chiron," Annabeth said.

Fifteen minutes later, the cabin councillors, plus the praetors and Rachel Dare, were gathered around the ping pong table in the Big House.

"Some of you are probably wondering why I called you all together like this," Chiron began. Many nodded. "Praetor, if you would."

Reyna stood and told them about finding Calliope. They were all bristling with anger by the end.

"That's...that's just _wrong_!" Percy blurted out, gripping Riptide (in its pen form) tightly.

"I knew that creep was bad news, but I never imagined he was this bad," Jason sighed.

"None of us did," Hazel said.

Piper looked to Will. "How is she doing?" she asked.

"Well," he began. "no bones were broken, and her bruising and lacerations were all superficial; easily healed with some nectar and ambroisia. So, on that side of things, she doing fairly well."

"'That side of things'? What does that mean?" Frank asked.

Will looked at Melody uncomfortably. "Not all of her injuries are going to be so easy to heal," she began heavily.

"What are you saying?" Annabeth asked.

"There's no easy way to say this, guys," Melody answered. "Calliope was sexually assualted. Probably more than once."

Absolute silence reigned. Various looks of horror and disgust grew on their faces. Frank and Hazel blushed bright red, of course. For once, the Stolls went completely still.

Clarrise was the first to regain her voice. "You-you mean...she was...I mean...H-he..."

Will and Melody nodded gravely. "She's gonna have some wounds, not just physical but emotional ones, that will probably take a long time to heal," the son of Apollo said. "She's not going to be too keen on interacting with guys for a while. Her trust has probably been shattered."

"What do we do for her?" Jason asked. He had already met her, and somehow already felt slightly responsible for the younger girl.

"Give her space," Melody answered. "Let her know we're all here for her, but, guys, let her come to you in her own time. Girls, she's going to need all the support you can give."

"What is being done to find how this happened in the first place?" Rachel asked.

"I have already arranged to speak with the all the centurions," Reyna answered. "One of them _must_ know something."

·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·

Nico, who had been sleeping surprisingly soundly, woke in the late afternoon to find the girl he and Reyna found slumbering in the bed across from his. She was curled up in a tight ball, mumbling in her sleep. Suddenly, she bolted upright with a scream.

Will came running into the room. "What's-" He stopped in his tracks seeing Calliope raised up on one arm, panting a little with a slightly wild, desperate glint in her eye. Will glanced at Nico.

 _Nightmare_ , Nico mouthed.

Slowly, Will approached Calliope, who did not seem to recognize where she was.

When he neared, she whimpered and raised her arms as if she was planning on fending him off. "Please...don't hurt me...pl-please..."she whispered shakily, trailing off in Latin again.

"Of course not, Calliope," Will said. "We don't want to hurt you; we want to help you." He took a step closer, but she scrunched down into a ball again. "...No...please..."

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to sooth her. "It's me, Will. I'm not gonna hurt you. _Ever_."

Calliope stayed curled up, trembling. A defeated look crossed Will's face as he very gently tucked the blanket back around her quivering form and left.

After a moment's hesitation, Nico sat up and called her name lowly, not wanting to scare her. She looked up at him with wide, fearful blue eyes.

Something inside him cracked a little bit at seeing the fear and loneliness in her eyes. He felt almost like he knew her. There was something about her presence that was familar to him, and he somehow just knew something was not right.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," he finally said once he found his voice.

"N-Nico?" she murmured.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied.

"Where are we?"

"Apollo cabin Infirmery."

"...S-So it really happened?...You and Reyna brought me here from...Oc...Octavian's..."

"Yes," he nodded. For some reason, he really felt the need to comfort her. "Look, I don't know what happened, but it's going to be okay. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even the day after, but it will be alright." Slowly, she nodded, though she did not look convinced. "Go back to sleep, Calliope. I'll make sure nothing happens."

"But...what if I have another nightmare?"

Nico sighed. "Then I guess I still be here to tell you everything's okay."

Calliope nodded once more and settled back down under the covers. Nico followed suit. Just as he was drifting off, he thought he might have heard a faint "Thank you, Nico," from across the the room.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

The Grey Mountains troupe reached Erebor by mid-morning. Olin showed the guards at the gates the letter bearing King Thorin's seal. Jora gulped as they entered mountain. The entrance hall was many times bigger than the one in Lord Halvar's mountain hall. Onyx columns lined the way to the rest of the mountain. Dwarrow were everywhere. Jora fiddled nervously with folds in her simple blue linen grown, and Elin intertwined her arm with her sisters as other dwarrow watched them.

"Let Jora go!" Lady Eda hissed to her daughter. "As long as we are here, she's not your sister, but your servant." Reluctantly, Elin obeyed, and Jora dutifully fell a few steps behind her sister.

Just then, an older dwarrow in a fine burgundy tunic came forward. His long white beard was unplaited, but styled to fork at the bottom. His short hair stood up in spikes. He had a warm, kind face and genuine smile.

"Welcome, my lord and ladies, to Erebor. I am Balin, son of Fundin, at your service," he bowed to Lady Eda, who curtsied and answered similarly, then introduced Olin and Elin. "And who might this charming young lady be?" he asked, turning a friendly smile to Jora, who was not behind the wagon with the other servants.

"My daughter's personal maid," Lady Eda answered in a disinterested tone. Jora quickly dropped into a graceful curtsy.

"I see," he said thoughtfully. "Well, tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss...?"

"Her name's Jora," Elin supplied. Jora met the kind Lord Balin's eyes briefly before lowering them to the floor. Oh yes, she knew exactly who this was: Lord Balin, King Thorin's chief advisor who went on the quest to reclaim Erebor! He was a hero and a dwarrow of great influence.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to be shown your rooms so you can freshen up before meeting their Majesties, hmm?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Elin answered. "A real bath would be ever so lovely."

"Elin!" Lady Eda gasped, then turned to Lord Balin. "We would be most grateful, my lord."

Balin offered Lady Eda his arm, according to custom. "Right this way, my lady." Elin immediately grabbed Jora's hand and dragged her along with them. Jora, with a look of silent protest, tried to free her hand, but Elin did not let go.

"Someone has to tell the others where our rooms are, right?" Elin whispered with a grin as she linked arms with Jora once more.

-{¤}-{¤}-{¤}-

"No, Elin! It is out of the question! She's here as your servant!"

"If Jora does not go, the I will not come."

Olin, who had changed into his second-best tunic and trousers, and Jora watched from across the room as Lady Eda and Elin argued. Elin was adamant on Jora coming to meet the king and princes, but Lady Eda refused on the grounds that Jora was supposed to be servant, and she did not want the royal family to think Jora was a candidate.

"Mother, if these prince are as picky about their potential mate as you say they are, and if Jora is truly not 'princess material' as you say she is, then what have to fear? They'll pass her off as a common lady's companion and not give her a second glance," Elin argued.

"She makes a true point, Mother," Olin shrugged.

"Oh, very well!" Lady Eda threw up her hands. "Go put a nicer dress on Jora. And for Mahal's sake cover up that wild hair of yours!" She stomped into the sitting room to wait, her blue silk gown rustling angrily as she swept out of the room.

Elin whirled around, practically squealing with joy.

"I think I'll go join Mother," Olin mumbled and quickly left.

"Oh, which one will you wear?" Elin dashed over to her wardrobe and began searching through gowns. "The pink? No that one will clash with your hair...oh, yes! The pale blue will contrast lovely with your complexion..."

Jora tapped her shoulder and handed her a note, stopping Elin in her tracts.

 _"I cannot wear one of your gowns, Elin. I will look like your equal rather than your maid. I'll wear one of mine."_

"But Jora, this could be your one chance. See, if they see you, and like you, they might ask after you! Then Mother could not refuse to send to the balls and banquets!"

Jora shook her head. _"I am not a candidate, Sister. I... I am...deficient."_

"Deficient?!" Elin gasped, hand press to her heart. "How in Mahal's name are you deficient?"

 _"I am a nobody."_

"Jora..."

 _"And I cannot speak. You know it is seen as either a curse of Mahal or a sign that I am of a weak, slow mind. The king and his princes, high and noble though they may be, will not see me any differently than anyone else."_

"But they might not!"

 _"It does not matter. I will wear my fawn-colored dress; it is quite fine enough for a maid to wear. I will gather my hair into one of my snoods and cover it with a kerchief."_

"Very well, Jora," Elin sighed. "but I am still going to find a way to get into at least one ball."

 _"If there is a way, you will surely find it, Sister."_


End file.
